Gakuen Fantasy (Karla's POV)
by Otaku Ka339
Summary: Secuela de Gakuen Fantasy (versión Karla) . Siento avisar que esta historia la voy a tener bastante más de lado, y no sé cada cuanto haré episodio nuevo, pero la historia está continuada (prácticamente día a día) por Wen en su cuenta (El Gran Unicornio Feliz) Ojalá la disfrutéis, darle una oportunidad a estas tres amigas locas en la academia más peculiar.


**Lo que leeréis a continuación es un capítulo especial de una serie que nos hemos inventado unas amigas y yo, y que mi amiga Wen ahora mismo está escribiendo en Fanficion (si queréis echarle un vistazo, su cuenta es El Gran Unicornio Feliz). La serie se llama Gakuen Fantasy y es totalmente una serie inventada por nosotras. Cualquier relación con la vida real es mera coincidencia. De paso os haré un resumen de lo que Gakuen Fantasy es para que no os pille desprevenidos:**

**Miriam: Es una chica que va a primer año de instituto en el Gakuen Fantasy. Es una galleta personificada (me explico, tiene aspecto humano pero es una galleta) con el pelo anaranjado por los hombros y siempre lleva una galleta incrustada en el pelo xD. Es muy despistada y suele llegar tarde a las clases sin ni siquiera inmutarse. También es muy derrochadora y tiende a gastarse el dinero en objetos inútiles. Su apodo oficial es Mirriamu.**

**Wen: También va a primer año en el Gakuen fantasy. Es un unicornio personificado (tiene el asta que los unicornios tienen, y una cola peluda como los caballos, pero por lo demás parece humana) con el pelo negro que se recoge en una coleta alta. Es vegana (significa que no come nada procedente de los animales; ni carne ni ningún producto sacado del animal: huevos, lana…etc.) y tiene un palo que disfruta al utilizar como arma xD. Su apodo oficial sigue siendo Wen. **

**Carla (yo): También va a primer año, pero la llaman Sempai, ya que está más años que las dos anteriores en el Gakuen Fantasy y su cumpleaños es a principios de año. Es un conejo mágico (tiene alas verdes ya que tienen extracto de menta, unas orejas de conejo también verdes y un mostacho xD. Es la más rara de las tres, ¿cierto?) con el pelo castaño oscuro recogido en dos coletas altas. Le gusta tomar té con leche y disfruta siendo puntual y cumpliendo siempre que puede con sus derechos como delegada de clase (¡ABURRIDA! xD) Su apodo oficial es Karla-sempai.**

**Ahora sí, comenzamos:**

**Remake del Capítulo 1: El comienzo de una amistad retrasada, Karla's POV:**

Me desperté tres minutos antes de que sonara el despertador, ¡maldición! Siempre me pasaba lo mismo, me despertaba antes de hora y no había necesidad de utilizar el despertador. Lo apague y me levanté de la cama de un salto. No es que estuviera realmente excitada con volver al Gakuen Fantasy, era un lugar para raritos con mutaciones para que las personas normales vivan su vida normal sin cruzarse con ninguno de "nosotros". Pero bueno, era mi primer año de instituto, y eso sí era nuevo al menos. Saludé a mi madre y le di un beso en la mejilla, como el año anterior, me había planchado el uniforme y me había preparado el desayuno: una taza de leche con chocolate con una magdalena. Y allí iba de nuevo, ya había salido de casa, ¡me parecía tan injusto que la hicieran despertarse tan pronto para ir a trabajar! Me senté y empecé a comer mi desayuno a desgana. No me gusta desayunar, que quede claro. Nunca tengo apetito tan pronto. Pero mi madre me lo había preparado, y me parecería un feo tirarlo así que…

Después de casi media hora comiendo como un zombi, acabé y me vestí y me recogí el pelo en dos coletas con unas gomas con decoraciones en azul eléctrico, a juego con mi uniforme.

Preparé mi mochila con un estuche con bolígrafos, rotuladores, lápices de colores, de grafito…todo listo.

Miré la hora, quedaban diez minutos para que empezaran las clases. No tenía miedo de llegar tarde o perderme, llevaba en esa escuela ya tres años y vivía muy cerca, además tengo alas.

Así que me puse el abrigo, me recoloqué la mochila y salí volando de mi casa.

Cuando ya había llegado al portal de la enorme academia, mientras seguía volando a una velocidad impresionante, me di cuenta de que había bastantes alumnos nuevos y me fijé en una persona con un rabo negro de caballo y una… ¿asta?

Sentí que necesitaba acercarme y conocerla, pero cuando ya estaba casi al lado suya, me arrepentí, la pobre chica pensaría que era una especie de acosadora. Así que me intenté apartar volando rápido, pero creo que estaba demasiado cerca y le tiré todo el aire a la cara. Decidí irme a hablar con Bianca, una chica con orejas y cola de gato muy simpática que conocía desde prácticamente bebé.

Sonó el timbre y me subí a mi clase, hicimos las votaciones y de nuevo salí elegida como delegada de la clase y pasé lista. Al parecer dos personas se habían ausentado: Miriam y Wenshu. No sabía cómo iba a afrontar a aquellas chicas, no me gustaba demasiado la gente despistada y ausente, mucho menos las que faltaban a clase. Me puse a pensar que habría pasado con la chica del asta, pero decidí dejarlo de lado y dibujar en mi agenda. Sí, en vez de intentar hacer nuevos amigos me puse a dibujar mientras el profesor explicaba las normas generales de las clases. No era la persona más sociable y realmente era muy tímida con la gente de fuera. De repente la chica del asta y el profesor la echó. Esperaba que la chica se pusiera a llorar y a rogar clemencia, pero parece que se enfadó y se puso a gritar y patalear. Me deslumbró su valentía pero la echaron igual.

Seguí con mis dibujos hasta que escuché unos ruidos extraños que provenían del pasillo, parecía la voz de la chica del asta, y pedí permiso al profesor para investigar. Bueno, para ir al baño, en realidad. Pero es que si decía que oía ruidos raros, iban a expulsar a la chica del asta. ¡No quería buscarle más problemas! Cuando llegué me encontré con la chica del asta acorralada en el pasillo por una chica un poco más baja que ella y con un aura perversa rodeándola, y decidí acudir en su ayuda. Les expliqué que no debían armar ruido, que si no podían entrar a las clases fueran a la sala de biblioteca.

-Soy la delegada de 1-B. Espero que sepan comportarse la próxima vez y vayan a donde les corresponde. Tienen suerte de que me haya pasado casualmente yo por aquí y no les haya encontrado un profesor. Serían expulsadas por dos días –Mentí como una bellaca, no iba a admitir que me preocupaba por unas personas que acababa de conocer.

Nos acabamos presentando formalmente y las llevé a mi clase, pues resulta que eran las chicas ausentes. Conseguí que las dejaran entrar para la segunda lección, pero Wen (ese era el nombre de la chica del asta) se las arregló para enfadar a otro profesor y hacerle tirarla.

Creo que voy a pasar un buen año con estas dos, después de todo, me dije a mí misma.

**Dedicado a Miriam y a Wen especialmente, porque esto fue una petición suya. Espero que te guste, Shep xD.**


End file.
